


Insight and Endearment: A Male Bonding exercise

by TinyBat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, because disgruntled daddy charming is my very favorite charming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming recruits Jefferson to make the hat work and gets a bit more than he bargained for in the knowledge department when Jefferson puts him in his place. Mouthiness happens and Charming’s long dormant Daddy!Senses are telling him that his baby girl may have found an unexpected ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insight and Endearment: A Male Bonding exercise

**Author's Note:**

> The CTV promo for 2x02 ate my brain and then this happened. So very excited to see how it plays out.

He broke it, he broke the one thing that could bring Snow and Emma back to him. Prince Charming was on his way to see a man about a hat, he had the sneaking suspicion that he was in for something interesting. In a moment of impulse he had tried to jump into the swirling portal the hat had made but it had closed and he had landed directly on top of it. With no magic to speak of despite the town sparkling with and absorbing the stuff he had no choice but to go to the wretched things owner for help.

He had very little knowledge of the man now known as the Mad Hatter, only that he'd been a suspicious character until he was widowed and left to raise a child by himself. It was the "mad" part that worried him. Having had no real interaction with him he had no idea just how mad the fellow was or any inkling of what kind of person he'd be discussing the hat with. So when the man came to the door of a sprawling mansion, looking slightly rumpled and exhausted but not much older than Emma, he was surprised.

Years of being by himself had aged him but he was clearly happier than he had been in a good while, the reason for this was standing just behind him. A girl around Henry's age was hovering by the Hatter's left shoulder as Charming stepped inside. For the girl's sake he hoped she had something to keep her busy.

"Welcome Your Majesty, how can I help you?" were the first words out of Jeffersons mouth, accompanied by a sweeping bow and a strange smile. Something about him felt off, like a frightened wolf. All raw nerves and frenetic energy, only restrained by the girl watching the two men. "I'm here to see a man about a hat. More specifically here to see you about this damned realm jumping travesty of a thing." Charming indicated the crumpled heap of velvet and ribbon as the younger man straightened up.

"Grace, sweetie, can you excuse us? The Prince and I have some business to discuss." Jefferson faced his daughter and smiled briefly, Grace nodded and departed through a set of doors with a wave. The hatter walked Charming up a flight of stairs into a room full of hats, sat down with that strange smile of his and indicated that his guest do the same.

"Now where did you find that? I imagine Regina kept it after I provided my service for her. Henry's accident was my fault i'm afraid. I wouldn't have agreed to help had I known her intent was to harm Emma or Henry in a terminal capacity. But that isn't why you're here is it? It's a mess. What's gone wrong?" Seated comfortably at a safe distance from the now visibly angry prince, Jefferson looked both deeply remorseful and curious.

"You! You got that *thing* for Regina? Henry could have died and we would still be cursed! If I didn't need your help you wouldn't have teeth to smile with, Hatter." A furious Charming shifted in his chair, took a deep breath and placed the hat on the table. " A wraith came after Regina, and Emma being Emma decided that allowing her to die wasn't a luxury we were to enjoy. They used the hat to trap the wraith but it took hold of Emma and my wife went in after them. It then closed up and doesn't want to cooperate with me."

Something in Jefferson's expression changed, he looked elated and just a touch surprised. "She got it to work! I knew she would! I told her she could do it! Emma really is incredible. She has magic and got my hat to work!" Charming leaned in against the table with a glare that could have leveled a city. 

"What do you know about my daughter? Have you two met?" growled the prince. Now it was Jefferson's turn to look uncomfortable, but he handled it with grace. "I'll explain if you promise not to try clubbing me with one of my telescopes or throwing me out a window." After a moments thought, Charming nodded but a change had come over him. This change made the air whisper with promises of violence, should logic become overwhelmed by instinct. Jefferson took note of this and pushed his chair ever so slightly backwards.

"Yes, your lovely wife too. During her period of incarceration, Snow White escaped in hopes of leaving town. I waylaid her and took her hostage in what I now know was a series of judgement errors. I thought I was protecting her, leaving Storybrooke isn't safe. I made a point of then making sure Emma found her way to me. Also a stunningly bad idea. My methods were less than honorable but my intentions were not."

Jefferson now looked thoroughly ashamed and had adopted the uncomfortable schoolboy position. Slouched in his chair with a hand behind his neck and his eyes downcast. It was the look of a man waiting to be hit. Charming was in fact just dying to lay the man across from him out but thought getting the full story would be a wise choice first. Seeing that violence wasn't immediately forthcoming, Jefferson took a deep breath and continued on.

"I knew from the moment Emma came into town that things had changed. They changed because of her. She has magic. She *is* magic. I'm not sure if you realize the scope of your daughters magnificence. The people of this town finally started living again all because of her. Emma is their hero, even if she doesn't want to be. Things are better for her staying. I couldn't help it, I had to see what she was up to." He was smiling now and he didn't even seem to realize it. Emma had been a tremendous source of hope for him.

"I watched her lose the huntsman and soldier on, I watched her deal with endless petty things while sorting through what Henry's book was telling her. She stayed because somewhere inside her, she wanted to believe her family was here. She told me as much. Emma feels such incredible fear, loneliness, and pain from being by herself for so long. She is probably the strongest of all of us for it." 

Hearing this, gears clicked in Charmings brain. This odd man was in love with his daughter. The Mad Hatter admired Emma, not for her magic but for her resolve and determination. Crazy as he may be, he clearly had more insight into Emma's feelings than Charming could hope for in months of discussion over wine.

"If Emma made my hat work, then I know where she'll be. I'll do whatever I can to get her and your wife back. Even if they'll be less than pleased to see me. Has anyone ever told you that your wife is probably the scariest woman of her height on the planet? She kicked me out a window! Emma is no slouch either, nearly took my head off...again." The hatter laughed quietly to himself and tugged at the scarf around his neck as if he was warding off some uncomfortable thought.

Charming nodded, smiled, stood up, and punched Jefferson hard across the jaw. Hard enough to send him sprawling backwards out of his chair and to make Charmings fist ache.

"From one father to another, I think you'll understand why that needed to happen. If I catch you watching her again, it won't even be a patch on what she'll do to you. But for what it's worth, Emma is compassionate and i'm sure after she has a shot at you you'll be able to walk down the street without the fear of being turned into swiss cheese courtesy of a police issue handgun." Prince Charming helped Jefferson to his feet and watched as he wiped blood away from his mouth with a grin to make any father nervous. 

"I understand your highness. No more telescope, and if I want to apologize to your daughter i'll do it in person. Emma would storm the gates of Hell for her family and she's given my Grace back to me. I will get her back to you safe and sound. I don't want to think of a world without her." Both men, suitably relieved walked back downstairs to the front door.

"Jefferson, thank you. Not just for the hat but for admitting that you are completely in love with my baby girl and that you're willing to make it known to me so I don't try to kill you. It worked in your favor. But don't think she'll be an easy catch. Like you said, she's been hurt. Give her a little time. She'll come around. She looked pleased to see the hat before I destroyed it so keep that in mind. If you can figure something out, call me immediately" said Charming from the doorway. He clapped Jefferson on the shoulder and made his way back to the truck. Even if the man was mad, he was devoted so once more Prince Charming had hope.


End file.
